Impredecible
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: -No Spoilers-Lo impredecible varía de persona a persona. Los que conocen a Hermione, saben exactamente que hará ella en cada ocasión. Incluso cuando actúa de manera impredecible, lo hará siguiendo "la fría lógica".


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí, siguiendo el consejo de Hemingway, una pequeña viñeta inspirada (no es su totalidad, bueno) por la experiencia de tratar de estudiar para el primer maldito final que doy en mi vida universitaria.**

**No es spoiler del séptimo libro. Es más, casi nada que ver con nada.**

**Espero que les guste, no les tomará mucho leer y tampoco les quitará mucho más tiempo dejarme un review.**

_**Impredecible**_

Los Gryffindors de la Mesa Redonda.

Se habían reunido allí para estudiar para los benditos EXTÁSIS: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny. En realidad, la única que estaba realmente en edad de rendir los exámenes finales era la menor de los Weasley. Los otros, como habían dejado el colegio durante un curso, iban un año retrasados.

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Los cinco tenían un libro abierto enfrente y trataban con desesperación de retener algo de lo que leían. Bueno, por supuesto que Hermione no. Hermione debía de haber terminado hacia mucho, porque hacía bastante que no daba vuelta la hoja y que no escribía nada.

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Todo lo que hacía era tamborilear la lapicera muggle contra la mesa. Ginny miró ligeramente por sobre el libro. Harry, que estaba sentado inmediatamente junto a la castaña, tenía la expresión cada vez más crispada. La pelirroja temió que en cualquier momento le gritaría para que dejara de hacer ruido. Neville, sentado entre ambas chicas, hacia grandes esfuerzos por concentrarse y a la vez por disimular la molestia. Era demasiado tímido como para llamar al silencio a su amiga.

Extrañamente, el único que no parecía afectado era Ron. Entre Harry y su hermana menor, continuaba leyendo imperturbable. Aún cuando llegó un punto en que la tensión era insoportable entre los otros cuatro, él siguió concentrado en su libro: con el ceño y los labios un poco fruncidos.

Lo siento.- murmuró suavemente Hermione, cuando notó la mirada de Ginny. Dejó la lapicera fuera de su alcance y se echó contra el respaldo de su silla. Estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa y pateó a Neville sin querer.- Lo siento.- susurró nuevamente, poniéndose muy colorada.

Todos volvieron a sus textos. Excepto Ron, que nunca se había ido.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic.

Ahora era con las yemas de los dedos y las uñas.

Harry giró a mirar a su amiga y ella sonrió culpablemente. Tomó el libro y comenzó a releerlo. _Una vez más_. La décima. Quizás esperaba aprendérselo de memoria. Seguramente. Por eso casi no había tomado notas: ya lo debía saber línea a línea.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione continuaba en la misma página. Quizás esperaba _realmente_ sabérselo de memoria. Mientras tanto, los otros dificultosamente habían avanzado dos o tres párrafos.

¡Suficiente!- exclamó la castaña.

Eso los sobresaltó a todos. Harry dio un salto en su asiento, Neville derramó el tintero y Ginny abandonó su libro, alarmada. Ron, con la extraña serenidad que había tenido durante todo el día, bajó el libro para ver que había alterado tanto a Hermione.

¡Tú!- ella se acercó con rapidez al asiento del pelirrojo y lo empujó por los hombros. Se quedó mirándolo con verdadera furia: las chispas le saltaban por los ojos. Por primera vez, Ron se quedó realmente sorprendido. ¡Él no había hecho nada! No habían discutido… Él sólo estaba allí sentado intentado estudiar Transformaciones…

¿Qué demonios…?- farfulló el pelirrojo.

¿Herms?- preguntó con precaución Harry.

¿Estás bien?- Neville se había puesto muy pálido.

¡No, no estoy bien!- Ella no era así. Ella encontraba una solución lógica para todo. ¡Y esta vez no sería la excepción! - ¡Y no maldigas!- espetó al Weasley.- ¡Tú!- blandió un dedo amenazador.- ¡Tú no me distraerás ni por un segundo más!- había dado con la solución. Que remedio: había que ponerla en práctica. Le tomó el rostro pecoso con ambas manos y lo besó de lleno.

Cuando se deslizó de vuelta a su asiento, al otro lado de Harry, Hermione parecía mucho más calmada, al contrario del pelirrojo, que se había quedado tan paralizado que no había atinado a retenerla. Ella se sentó y tomó el libro de nuevo, volviendo a leer la misma hoja por decimo primera vez. Cuando llegó al final, la giró y continuó leyendo.

Ignoró por un rato las miradas de sus amigos.

- Van a lograr desconcentrarme después de que me costó muchísimo enfocarme.- comentó ella, sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Tienes fiebre.- dijo imprevistamente Ron, tocandosé los labios.

Hermione se pusó muy colorada y la voz se le agudizo. Chilló.

¡No tengo fiebre! ¡Si tú crees que la sabelotodo Granger no puede ser impulsiva a menos que se este muriendo, estás muy equivocado!- comenzó a temblar por el enojo. - ¡Me estabas distrayendo y tengo que estudiar! ¡Y bueno, lo lógico fue poner en práctica la solución que encontré! ¡Tú…!-

La castaña no llegó a terminar la frase. Se desmayó sobre el libro con los ojos semicerrados.

Mientras Ginny, Harry y Neville se abalanzaban sobre ella para socorrerla, Ron volvió a su libro de Transformaciones.

Les dije que tenía fiebre. Tenía los labios hirviendo.-

FIN

Se supone que esto es casi de humor, pero, como siempre, el humor no es lo mío.

Pregunta totalmente al margen: ¿No se preguntaron jamás porque Hermione (o Harry, pero Harry, bueno no se preocupa tanto por las cosas del colegio) no usa lapiceras muggles en vez de las plumas y los frascos de tinta, que son más incómodos? Es decir, si puede cargar con cinco botellitas y veinte plumas, puede hacerse un atado con diez biromes. O incluso lapiceras a cartucho. Lo mismo con los cuadernos y los pergaminos. Para entregar trabajo… bien, pergaminos… Pero para tomar apuntes de las clases…

Impredecible… bueno, creo que lo más impredecible de este fic no es la actitud de Hermione. Muy lógica por cierto. Es más: demasiado lógica. Ron la distraía, así que la solución 'lógica' era sacárselo de la cabeza confrontado la realidad. El problema es el exceso de lógica: en general, en esos momentos uno también piensa en los sentimientos. Pero ya se sabe que la fiebre no deja pensar bien.

No, lo en realidad impredecible es la actitud zen de Ron. No le importa que Hermione no este estudiado cuando él si; no le importa que haga ruido y lo único que extrae en conclusión de que la chica se haya levantado y lo haya besado es que tiene fiebre. (Aunque seguramente así pensaría Ron. 'Tiene fiebre, está delirando y no es que realmente te quiera.' Complejo de inferioridad)

Como ven, no se ajusta al séptimo libro de Rowling. O sí, pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo de imaginación muy grande para imaginar esta situación entre Ron y Hermione siendo novios.

Aunque ¿Quién dice que salieron siendo novios de una apenas terminó la Guerra?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
